


Smoke In The Air

by Mac_Boy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Background Relationships, Detective! Jesse McCree, Multi, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_Boy/pseuds/Mac_Boy
Summary: Taking place in the late 1940s, The Cowboy Detective, Jesse McCree, plans to right the wrongs of the citizens of Los Angeles, California, but the aftermath of WWII has sparked up many problems of old and new.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, but I hope you enjoy. It is very important to note that backstory and characters will progress and grow as the story goes on. Relationships between characters will be revealed as well.  
> (This work was inspired by the game L.A. Noire.)

Not enough devils in the world could hold back all the paperwork that was stacked on  the cowboy detective. On a humid day like this, in the middle of Los Angeles, it seemed like it was made worse. His small office could only do so much to repeal the killing heat. He still kept at it though. For six hours now. He didn’t have anyone to finish all this paperwork for him. Well, not anymore, that is. Not after the Overwatch Organization shut down. He stands as a lone wolf now. He claims it fits his  _ style  _ better.

“I suppose I could take break.” The detective, Jesse McCree said while pulling out another cigar, and lighting it. He breathed in the smoke, feeling his mind coming to relaxed state.

The man stood tall, wearing a brown suit and tie to match his infamous cowboy hat he’ll never rid himself of. And of course, his notorious overcoat that gave him the intimidating look. Although his brown hair is always ragged, and his beard is rather unkempt, he kept a gentleman's touch about him. He treated women with respect, and was good at making friends. He certainly has a shady past, but the one thing that he keeps is the will to help innocents, and right the wrongs of the city of angels. 

_ The only medicine I need.  _ He thought to himself with a small laugh.

But before he can fully relax, a quick, frantic knock rattled at his door. The cowboy then looked up from his seat to check who was at the door. Before he could even get up to open the door, she busted in. Angela Ziegler. The experienced, beautiful, good doctor. Her curly blonde hair shines even through the darkest of day. She dressed in a simple dark blue peacoat with a white ascot that sported her symbol. The golden angel.

“Jesse.” she said sternly to the cowboy. He simply laughed while getting up from his chair, looking back at the doctor through his cowboy hat.

“So much for asking to come in, huh?” he said with his southern drawl coming in strong. “I guess you don’t realize I’m a busy man, Miss Ziegler. And how many times do I tell to call me McCree? You can’t call me Jesse no more.”

“I do not care about the past,  _ Jesse. _ ” She hissed while yanking the cigar out of his mouth, dipping it into his whiskey glass. The small sizzle sparked the now annoyed cowboy. “Smoking is bad for you. You know this.”

_ She definitely is on edge. Something is getting to her.  _ The cowboy thought to himself as he inspected her face. She looked worried and stressed. As if she saw a ghost.

“Well,” he said with a sigh and smirk. “I have faith you can patch me back up, doc.”

“I will not be able to when you are dead, Jesse.” she shot back. Her Swiss accent often annoyed the cowboy, but here, he thought it was funny. So he laughed.

“Alright doc. As much as I love getting chewed about my habits, how about you go ahead and tell me why you’re here, huh?”

“My fiance. He went missing.” she said.

“Shimada?” he asked.

“Yes, him.” she said. He shook his head with a scoff.

“I told ya he couldn’t be trusted. After all that’s happened with him and… well, ya know, you’re still holding out for him?” he asked.

“He is my patient, and my love. You cannot dictate who I love and trust.” she said back with a hint of anger. The cowboy then begin to think back to the old days. When Overwatch was still lively. Fighting crime, and helping the war. He remembered the Japanese man that was left for dead in the middle of the battle of Hanamara. All of his skin was cut and burned up, making him look he was turned inside out. His brother betrayed him. So he was saved, and brought into Overwatch. The rest… is history. Genji.

“Alright, alright.” Jesse said while pulling his notebook and pencil out his pocket and sitting on the edge of his desk. “Let’s just start from the beginning. When did he go missing?”

“It was a few nights ago. We were out drinking, and I brought him home. He spends the night, and the next morning, he is gone. I’ve called him and looked all over for him, but I could not find him.” she said. Jesse begin to write down all what she said.  He begins to think.

_ One night stand when they’re gonna be married soon? Weird. _

“Hmm. Is there anything else, Ziegler?”

“What do you mean?”

“Has the boy been acting different?”

“Well, he has been different, lately. Distant. Angry.”

“Has the boy lashed at ya at all?”

“Heavens, no.”

“Explain him being… angry.”

“He spends all day in the gym and the basement, and when he’s not there, he’s ripping up books, and smashing bowls if he makes a small mess. He refused to talk to me, so I took him out drinking. To calm him down. To loosen him up.”

“Huh.” Jesse said. He begin to think back. When Genji was well enough to fight and talk. He was distant, and… angry. He remembered how he acted. How he cursed his brother. It was all too familiar. “Do you remember the date of when we found him? I sure as hell don’t.”

“It was the morning of April. The 14th.” She said.

“Today is April 17.” he said.

“Why does this matter?” she asked,

“I’m thinking it’s his  _ anniversary  _ of being betrayed by his brother. I’m thinking he’s out somewhere, getting his anger out on something… or someone.” he said. Then Angela begin to think to herself. She does remember how he used to act in Overwatch. He was ashamed of his looks and his body, as he was covered, head-to-toe, in scars. He always talked about getting revenge on his family. Mostly his brother. When he was in Overwatch, he treated only Angela well, while he treated others differently. Including the cowboy. But now that he’s out of Overwatch, and found Angela. He used to struggle his new body, but the doctor has helped him with it. They fell in love.

“That does make sense. Come to think of it, he does act differently around this time of the year.” she said.

“That’s what I thought.” Jesse said while grabbing his Peacekeeper off his desk. Angela suddenly became even more worried.

“What are we going to do?” she asked. Jesse shook his head.

“There’s no we in this one, doc. Just me.” Jesse said while getting up from the desk. Angela felt anger bubble up in her chest.

“You are not going to kill him.” she said sternly.

“I’m not gonna kill anyone. But I’ve seen what he can do. He’s probably not in the right state of mind right now. He’s dangerous.” he said. Angela looked down. She sighed. She shook her head again and looked up at the cowboy again.

“You lay a  _ finger  _ on him, you will not see-”

“Enough of the threats,  _ doc.  _ I’m trying to help here. And you need to help me, got it?” Jesse asked. She breathed out her nose and stared at him again. The stare off felt like an eternity. But finally, she nodded.

“What do you want me to do?” she asked softly.

“I need you to give me the address to his apartment. After that, you need to stay home, and lay low. I’ll keep you updated, got it?” Jesse asked while passing her his notebook to write down the address. She quickly filled it out and gave it back. He tipped his hat and headed out the door, leaving the scared doctor in his smokey office.

_ Please… let him be okay.  _ She prayed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse stopped his car and stepped out.

“This is it.” he said to himself as he looked at the old, brown, one story apartment. It looked pretty run down, but still functioning nevertheless. He checked his surroundings. He’s rarely been on this side of town. The ghetto. Jesse has solved plenty of murder cases here. It made him feel uneasy. It was eerily quiet. No birds chirping, no cars in the distance, nothing. Only small wind chimes from the other run down houses.

_ So this is what you’ve been doing, Genji? Living out in the middle of nowhere. In L.A., with the doctor, huh?  _ Jesse thought to himself. He closed the car door and kept his Peacekeeper at the ready. He walked up to front door and took a deep breath.

_ C’mon, cowboy. _ He thought to himself. He then kicked the door open with his cowboy boots, and aimed the gun into the apartment. He slowly walked in and kept looking around, focusing his hearing for any footsteps.

“Hey, Genji!” he called out. “You in here, man? It’s me, McCree! Your lady is missing ya!”

Nothing came back. Just silence. He then slowly opened the door to Genji’s room to find it all ransacked. As if someone went on rampage in the room. His bed sheets were torn up, his photo frames were shattered and all over the floor, and cups of tea were smashed on the ground.

_ Only his room is messy. The Rest of the house is fine. _ Jesse noted as he inspected the room. He then noticed that Genji had a weapon rack. However, the weapons were missing. Jesse begin to inspect it closely. 

_ Ryū Ichimonji,  _ was engraved on a gold placard. 

_ It looks like this part of the rack held his stupid sword. But where the hell is it? And the rest of his weapons? _ Jesse thought to himself. He kept looking around until he came to his wooden desk. It stood on four legs, with two cabinets, one each side.  The wood of the desk looked pretty thrashed and worn in, as all the papers on it were torn up. Strangely, a corner of paper was sticking out on the side of the desk. Right in the middle. Jesse then pulled at it, which made a slab of wood fall out of the desk itself, revealing a secret, cube-shaped stache which held a whole stack of envelopes that spilled onto the floor.

“Holy shit, Genji.” Jesse said as he begin to inspect all the envelopes. He picked one up and read the cover.  _ Return to sender _ was planted on almost all of them. But Genji’s name was under  _ unknown. _

_ An address to Japan? He must be hiding these letters for a reason.  _ Jesse thought as he continued reading the cover. He then opened up the letter and read the paper inside. The whole paper was scribbled in.

_ Shit, I can’t read this. His handwriting was better than this. Maybe he’s trying to keep himself anonymous by making it unrecognizable. Maybe I can try getting some names. Maybe even addresses.  _ Jesse thought as he inspected the letter. He then begin to go through other letters, gathering up all he could. He then realized some of these letters are to Genji as well. Written by someone who had nicer handwriting.

_ I need to hurry this up _ . He thought as he quickly scanned through all the other letters.  _ Someone could get hurt by the damn maniac. _

Finally, he got a name. Hanzo. His brother. A meeting at… the Hollywoodland sign… at dusk. Jesse then checked his watch. He only fifteen minutes before the sun went down.

“Shit! I need hurry over there!” Jesse said to himself as he ran to his car. He flicked on the siren and started up the gas. “I gotta handle this one my own. I can’t let any of the LAPD know about this. Angela would kill me.”


	3. Chapter 3

There he stood. On the ‘H’ of the Hollywoodland symbol. The platform he stood was rather thin, but just enough for him to stand on. He stared into the colorful city as the sunlight died in the mountains. He furrowed his brow and gripped his bow. He sensed someone was nearby. He turned to his left to see him. A man in a rather tattered, dark brown robe. He wore a conical straw hat and a face mask to hide his hair and his identity. He had a katana strapped to his back and a tanto resting behind his waist.

“You appear to be the one I am looking for.” Hanzo said as he slowly gripped an arrow from his quiver. His voice had a thick Japanese accent, with a bit of age. “Or, maybe the one looking for me. As you have been sending me those letters.”

Genji studied his brother. He felt anger and revenge bubble through his chest. His older brother sported a torn up green, army jacket with a white undershirt, and black fatigues and boots. He a had one strap backpack slung over his shoulder that held his arrows and his flask for his sake. His bow was strapped with green wraps to match his jacket. His face has beginning to get some wrinkles, along with dark circles coming around his eyes, as if he’s been drinking heavily, or losing sleep. But what striked Genji the most is his hair. He used to have it out long. But now, it’s tied up into a top knot, and let his beard grow out, showing a 5’ o'clock shadow when normally he kept himself clean shaven.

 _He has changed. I wonder if he has any remorse for his actions._ Genji thought.

“Indeed, I have been looking for you. Hanzo.” Genji spat out. Hanzo felt uneasiness flow through him.

 _Why does his voice sound so… familiar…_ Hanzo thought.

“You know something, do you? You appear to know me. Quite well, actually.” Hanzo said.

“I suppose you could say that.” Genji said back while gripping his tanto, crouching slightly. Hanzo took a step back to ready himself. He knocked an arrow and aimed at the stranger’s head.

“I do not know who you are, but I cannot let you live with all that you know of me.” Hanzo spat out, twisting the arrow slightly.

“I will not let you live for all that you’ve done!” Genji yelled. He then threw three shurikens at the archer. Hanzo in turn ducked and leaped up high and aimed the arrow for the stranger. Genji quicky back stepped the arrow as it pierced the sign. As Hanzo landed, Genji then dashed for the archer, slicing rapidly with his tanto, in which all were blocked by his brother’s bow. Hanzo kicked back the stranger, which gave him space to pull out a scatter arrow. Genji remembered what the arrow looked like. He realized that Hanzo was aiming for his feet. With a quick double jump, Genji quickly jumped out of the scatter arrow’s range, and quickly swift striked his brother. Hanzo attempted to dodge, but his chest was nicked, allowing blood to splatter onto the sign. Realizing that the stranger was behind Hanzo, he quickly hit Genji with the flat side of his bow, stunning the him. Leaving the stranger open, he kicked him off the sign. Genji didn’t know what happen until he felt himself become airborne. With a quick reaction, he swung into the sign, disappearing from the archer’s vision.

Confused, the archer climbed down onto solid ground, and knocked another arrow and searched for the stranger. He felt the dirt crumble underneath his boots as he slowly walked around. He felt blood dripping down his chest, as it was cut open. He ignored the stinging and focused his hearing with deep breaths.

“You must live with heavy guilt, Hanzo…” Genji called out to his brother. Without thinking, he launched an arrow at the sign, piercing it once again.

“How do you know about me, stranger?” Hanzo called back as knocked another arrow. He couldn’t find the stranger.

“We are closer than you think, Hanzo. Think back to the war. When everything changed.” Genji called out as he got behind Hanzo on a dirt mound, getting the high ground. Hanzo could sense his presence. But he was caught up in the past. He sighed deeply. All of those painful memories came flooding back.

“Hanzo… don’t…” his bloody, bruised brother begged. He laid out in the sand of his old home in Hanamara. The place was hit hard by shrapnel and destruction from the war that was going on. The sand around his brother turned into a crimson aura. Hanzo pulled back another arrow. His throat was clogged up with regret and pain.

“You… disobeyed the clan… long enough!” he screamed out at his brother. Genji tried his best to get up onto his knees. He tried his best to run from his brother. But here he is now. Broken. Bloody. Bruised.

“Don’t do this Hanzo… please…” Genji choked out with an bloody breath. Hanzo felt the dragons crawl up his arm. He closed his eyes and screamed out the words that released the dragons. The arrow left the bow, which was followed up with the roar of dragons. And the bloody screams of his brother.

“How do you know this…” Hanzo whispered to the stranger as he came back from his thoughts.

“I felt it all… brother.” Genji said before pulling out his sword, screaming out the words that released his dragon.

 _Those words… he’s… no…_ Hanzo thought.

“My brother is dead!” Hanzo screamed out as he turned around, releasing the dragons once more.

 

“Holy shit…” Jesse said as he got closer to the Hollywoodland sign. What he saw looked like fireworks going off behind the sign. Blue and green ones going off. He recognized the green one though. From all the times he’s worked with Genji. Dragons fighting it out in the clear, starry, night sky.

 _Found the slippery fucker._ He thought as he pulled up to sign, exiting the car. He pulled out his Peacekeeper and sprinted towards the source of the mayhem.

He then found him. And another man. They were both fighting it out, Genji slicing like a madman with his sword and Hanzo trying to dodge, returning fire with his bow. Both of them were torn-up, bloody, and _burned._

 _They’ll both kill each other if I don’t do nothing!_ Jesse thought as he got closer. He then pointed his Peacekeeper into the sky and fired. The crack of the revolver interrupted the fight, making the two brother stop and turn to Jesse. The cowboy then aimed his revolver at the brothers and furrowed his brow.

“McCree? Is that you?” Genji asked.

“Both of y’all, throw the weapons out, and on the ground now!” Jesse yelled out as he got closer. Genji begin to think.

 _How did he find me? Angela must have sent him._ Genji thought.

“Did _she_ send you?” Genji asked. McCree was beginning to lose his patience.

“Yeah, but don’t make send you back to her in stitches, Shimada! Sword and bow, down, now!” Jesse yelled out once more, steadying the gun at both of the brothers.

 _Shimada?_ Hanzo thought. _He is not my brother… my brother is dead..._

Genji laid his sword down on the ground, and got on his knees. Hanzo aimed the bow at Jesse.

“You know this fool?” Hanzo asked Jesse.

“You nail me with that arrow, it’s the electric chair for you, hotshot.” Jesse said, furrowing his brow back at the archer.

“Hanzo. Give up.” Genji called out to his brother. Hanzo persisted.

“Answer my question, idiot.” Hanzo spat. Jesse smirked.

“Tough guy, aren’t ya.” Jesse said. He then fired a round into the archer’s bow while shifting to the right, dodging the arrow, and making Hanzo drop his weapon. Genji knew about the cowboy’s trick. From the old days. Jesse didn’t injure the archer. Just confused him.

“How-” Hanzo was about to ask. But before he could, he stopped himself, feeling anger form up inside of him. He then went to palm strike the cowboy. Jesse then caught his wrist and twisted it, making the archer grunt in pain. Before Hanzo could do anything, he was met with the butt of the Peacekeeper handle, knocking him out. As Hanzo fell to the ground, Jesse spun his gun with a smirk.

“You’re wearing my patience thin, boy.” Jesse said. He then turned to Genji and aimed his gun at him.

“Might as well finish the job.” Genji spat.

“I’m not killing anyone, you dumb son of a bitch.” Jesse said while pulling out handcuffs. “And nice get up, Shimada.”

“Still clever as always, McCree.” Genji said as Jesse cuffed his hands. The cowboy pulled the swordsman to the Hollywoodland sign and cuffed both of his hands behind the bar, restraining him. “Why are you-”

“Before you play victim, Genji, y’all know how much time was wasted? Me chasing y’all around? When I could be actually doing something useful? I ain’t got time for some unstable assholes like you.” Jesse said as he begin to cuff the out-cold Hanzo to the bar next to Genji. Hanzo slouched onto his knees with his head pointed down.

“Fuck you, McCree. This was something I needed to handle.” Genji spat as Jesse laughed.  
“Guess a sorry don’t fit ya, huh?” Jesse said as he begin to inspect both Genji and Hanzo. Both of them are pretty badly beat up. Genji’s mask begin to fall off. His hat fell off in the fight and his tattered robes were even more torn up. Hanzo had open wounds and bruises. The tattoos on the man’s arms burned through his jacket. Jesse needed to make a call on the old phone booth which was attached to the sign. Genji sighed as Jesse walked over to the phone.

“He deserves death.” Genji spat out coldly. Jesse picked up the phone and started dialing in the doctor’s number.

“Now that’s something I agree on. He seems like a real piece of work. But it ain’t my job to kill him, and I sure as hell ain’t letting you.” Jesse said. Genji shook his head.

“How did you find me? Us?” Genji asked.

“All those anonymous letters, Genji. Setting up a fight with your brother on the sign? After dusk? You can’t hide shit from me, boy. But anyway, you’re going back with the doctor. She was scared to death, ya know?” Jesse said as he held the phone up to his ear. Genji bowed his head in shame.

_I should have been smarter about this._

“What about _him?_ ” Genji asked, gesturing towards Hanzo.

“I’ll handle him, alright? You guys have already caused enough trouble. Now shush, she’s on the line.” Jesse then answered the phone, and begin to explain everything that’s happened. Jesse then hung up and walked back over to the brothers. He lit a cigar and blow smoke up into the full, shining moon. The moonlight reflected off Genji’s abandoned blade.

 _We’re gonna be here for awhile._ Jesse thought with a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanzo then woke up to the blinding sunlight that shined through the mountains. Within the light, there was a figure and car. Hanzo’s head hurt, as the rest of the body hurt. But all of his wounds are closed up and healed. All there was left is just soreness. Hanzo attempted to get up, but handcuffs restrained his hands. He then focused on the figure. The cowboy leaned against his car, smoking a cigar. He was looking off to the right, taking in the view.

“Ugh.” Hanzo grunted as he begin to stand up with what limited movement he had. Jesse turned to the archer and snorted.

“Look who finally woke up.” Jesse said while holding the cigar between his fingers. “Ya know, you’re lucky the doc patched you up before she left with her boyfriend. That you nearly killed.”

“He knew too much about me.” Hanzo said back to the cowboy. “So we arranged a meeting.”

“Quite the meeting, ain’t it.” Jesse said while flicking away his cigar, and pulling out his notebook and pencil.

“How long was I out?” Hanzo asked the cowboy.

“Long enough. All night, pretty much. You took a beating, didn’t ya?” Jesse said back.

“I think I caught your name. McCree, is it?” Hanzo asked.

“Don’t try going soft on me, boy. You’re lucky I didn’t drag your ass down to the police station for stirring up so much trouble. But you caught me in a good mood. So yes, the name’s McCree.” Jesse said. Hanzo sighed and nodded.

_ This man is smarter than he looks. All though he is quite handsome.   _ Hanzo thought. He then shook that thought out of his head.

“I’d like to apologize for the trouble.”

“Well I’ll accept it when you answer a few questions, Hanzo.” Jesse said while filling out all the usual things in his notebook. His height, his description, his race, all that. Hanzo sighed again.

“Fair enough. I will answer to the best of my ability.” Hanzo said. Jesse nodded.

“What’s your age, Mr. Shimada?”

“32.”

_ Hmm, a year older than me. _ Jesse thought as he wrote down his age.

“Right. What do you do for a livin’?” Jesse asked. 

“I perfect my skills as a warrior. As a mercenary. I travel the world.” Hanzo answered.

“Doing dirty work, huh? Well, that’s none of my business, unless you bring that shit into my city. So I’m guessing you don’t live anywhere.” Jesse said as he wrote it down in his notebook.

“I do not.” Hanzo said.

“Don’t live in Hanamura anymore, huh?” Jesse asked. Hanzo furrowed his brow.

“How do you know about that? And do you know the man that was claiming to be my brot-”

“Ah-ah-ah, I’m asking the questions, pal.” Jesse said. Hanzo clenched his fists in anger. “But that brings us to a good transition. Who is your brother? Genji Shimada, right?”

“Yes, he is my late brother.” Hanzo spat out.

“What happened to him?” Jesse asked.

“He died in the war.” Hanzo lied. Jesse shook his head.

“Bullshit. Try again.” Jesse said while he got closer to the angry Hanzo.

“I am telling the truth.”

“No you’re not. From what I heard, and read from  _ certain  _ letters, you killed your brother and left him for dead. Granted it was in the war, but I  _ know  _ you killed him. You need come clean with me, Hanzo.” Jesse said while pointing the pencil at Hanzo. Hanzo then sighed, trying his best to push back the painful memories.

“He…” Hanzo tried to say. His throat was clogged up again.

“C’mon, I ain’t got all day.” Jesse said.

“My brother Genji disobeyed the clan to many times before. He wanted nothing to do with the Shimada clan and helping the order. He chased after women, and abused the money that was given to him. We all had enough of it. On the day of the war, when the Americans attacked, I was ordered to kill him within the time given to me before we had to evacuate. So, I ambushed him and killed him.” Hanzo said. Jesse nodded. He took in all his words and wrote it down.

“So it was all about honor, right?” Jesse asked. 

“Yes.”

“Huh, honor is certainly strange when you have to kill a family member, huh?”

“You do not understand the burdens I had to carry, and the strings I had to pull for my family.”

“So where are they now? All these Shimadas?” Jesse asked. Hanzo finally had enough.

“They are all dead, McCree! Overwatch wiped them out, and I was left on my own. And ghosts of the past have come back to haunt me, claiming that my brother is alive when I killed him! You have no right to judge me and my duties!” Hanzo spat out with tears rolling down his bruised face. Jesse nodded and took a breath. He honestly doesn’t remember Overwatch going back for the Shimadas, but that sounds like something they would do. Genji would’ve got involved in it, as getting revenge filled his hateful mind at the time.

“You know what, I’ll level with you. I had a family of my own. All bunch of no-good goons that did nothing but steal and murder. I’ve done things I ain’t proud of. Overwatch took me away from that.” Jesse said. He then shook his head out of those memories. “But that’s why we’re all here, right? Redemption. Righting the wrongs, all that jazz. Right?”

“I suppose.” Hanzo mumbled. Jesse looked through his notes. 

_ I think that’s all I needed for a criminal file. If I ever run into this guy again.  _ Jesse thought.

“I think that’s all I need, Shimada. Thank you for your oh, so, precious time.” Jesse said while putting away his notebook and pencil, and pulling out his keys to uncuff Hanzo.

“Wait.” Hanzo said to the cowboy. Jesse looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah?”

“Is my brother still alive?” Hanzo asked. Jesse then looked up and begin to think on what he should say. He took a deep breath and finally came up with a conclusion.

“You know, I knew you were lying because… I was there… in Hanamura. Found the poor, broken boy. Pretty disgusting sight, it was.”

“What? How were you… Were you in Overwat-”

“All I can say is that when you kill a man, actually make sure he is dead. Like, double tap, if you will, you know?” Jesse said. This left the archer silent. He begin to rack his brain.

_ He is alive… and he’s changed, and… he’s hunting for me.  _ Hanzo thought. Jesse unlocked the archer’s cuffs, letting his hands free.

“So… now what?” Hanzo asked softly.

“You take your bow and your arrows and stay the hell out of my city, got it?” Jesse said to the archer, staring down at him. 

_ Despite having a sarcastic touch to him, he is very intimidating. Still, he does not scare me. _

“Understood.” Hanzo said back unfazed.

“Don’t make come looking for you again.” Jesse warned. With that, Jesse then walked to his car and started it up. All Hanzo could do is stare at the cowboy as the he drove down the side of the mountain. Hanzo turned around to pick up his damaged bow, and grabbed his arrows. He took one last look of the City of Angels and took one last deep breath. Then, he headed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse sighed as he opened the door to his apartment room. His room is rather messy, as his bed is unmade, his couch covered in dust, dishes left unwashed, and papers all over the floor. He chuckled to himself as he pulled a bottle of whiskey from the fridge and layed down onto the couch. He took a sip from the bottle and finally relaxed.

“Can’t believe I stayed up all night for someone wanted kill me.” Jesse said to himself with a laugh. “The shit I do for some people…”

Jesse felt himself get sleepy. He gently set down the whiskey bottle and rested his hat on his face.

“Time to call it day for this cowboy…” he mumbled before he fell into a deep slumber.

 

The doctor fixed up Genji’s final wound and stood up to look at him. Genji looked up into Angela’s eyes with sigh.

“I am sorry, Angela.” Genji said. Angela shook her head.

“How long have you been planning this, Genji?” she asked. Genji sighed again.

“For… awhile. I never wanted to get out of hand like this, Angela.” he said.

“Then what did you want? Revenge, Genji? Is that what you want?” she asked.

“You wouldn’t understand, Angela. This was for my personal needs.”

“Killing your brother, Genji? That is a personal need?” Angela said. Genji felt his anger spark up again. He stood up from her bed and looked into her eyes.

“He cannot live for what he’s done, Angela! Why can’t anyone understand what I’ve been through? I have to live with this ugly body, and he gets laugh at what he’s left me in!” Genji yelled. Angela felt her eyes tear up.

“I do not think you are ugly, Genji. Why would he laugh at you? Just for the way you look? You have many people who love and support you, Genji. Why can’t you see that?” she asked. Genji was about to yell something, but he then took in her words. He sighed and looked.

“I do not know, Angela.”

“You cannot let yourself become like your brother, Genji. You need to think of that.” she said. That struck Genji. Hard. He sat down onto the bed and begin to think.

“You are right, dear. I have been blinded with rage. I cannot see what has been in front of me. I need to-”

“You need to rest, love.” Angela said while laying Genji down onto his bed. As she did that, she sat by his side and smiled at him.

“Thank you. I do not understand why you put up with what I do.” Genji said.

“It is because I love you, Genji. I will always love you, no matter your appearance or mistake.” Angela said. Genji smiled.

“I will always love you too, Angela.” Genji said. Angela then kissed the swordsman on the forehead and begin to leave the room.

“If you really loved me, then you would rest.” she said with a smirk. Genji laughed and nodded. She nodded and closed the door, leaving the swordsman to heal. He then rested his head onto the pillow and sighed again. Anger and regret clashed within himself. 

_ I’m becoming… him… _ he thought.

“I need to clear the rage from my mind. It is causing harm to everyone around me. And I.” he said to himself. He tried to go back to sleep, but the radio in the room was keeping him up. He shook his head and got up. He reached to turn it off, but something caught his listening.

_ Relationships between the omnics and us remain shaky, but a group of omnics have reached a peaceful state up in the mountains of Nepal, willing to accept anyone who wish to learn their teachings. The leader, Tekhartha Mondatta, wishes to help the relationship between us.  _ The voice over the radio said. Genji took in those words. He thought to himself as he turned off the radio.

“Maybe they will… accept me?” Genji asked himself.


End file.
